America the Beautiful
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Russia and America are have meetings to ensure good relations but the sound of something trying to get away makes Russia wonder who it is and when America confess that he's in love, Russia returns it, yet Ivan is confused. Then his lover is found tortured
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>An explosion was heard in the conference room. It had happened once before at a meeting long ago and happened in the same place.<p>

America stood up laughing and telling everyone it was nothing to worry about before running off to where it had come from.

The White House.

When questioned he answered that it was a test that happened to go wrong and earned yells about how he should be more careful. As the meeting went back to normal The Russia Federation or just Russia wondered why it seemed to happen twice but pushed it aside and listened to one of the nations talk.

Almost ten years later when they had a meeting with the U.S, and had to stay there for a couple of days, Russia remembered it and thought about bringing it up since all he and America did was stand beside their bosses.

As they talked on about matters Russia and America stared at one another. To everyone and their bosses it was meant as a secret war. To Russia this was the stupid staring contest game America always wanted to play when they couldn't talk and he hated losing. So they stood not blinking or moving.

When the meeting was over Russia blinked his eyes to try to get them to stop feeling dried up and America rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. After their bosses left and let them talk to form better relations, America started to babble on about some new video game and new food place he went to eat at.

Just listening and ignoring Russia took a drink of some water when he heard a loud bang. Sitting up straight he looked at the wall it had come from.

"What was that?"

"That? Oh, it's nothing! Just fixing some things here and there!" America laughed nervously. "Nothing to be- where are you going?"

"It sound like someone is trying to break in. Should you not inform someone?"

"Yeah, I am! Why don't you meet me outside and we can go eat? Hurry up!"

Ignoring the fact that America was pushing him out the door of the office and then slammed the door shut. Let out a tired sigh he walked down the hall towards the main entrance. As he walked he heard a crash like a vase.

Then in a flash he swore he saw someone form the corner of his eye run pasted the hall way from his right. Turing his eyes he only saw the second person, America running after whoever it was.

America looked ready to kill.

Frowning he wonder what could have mad, Russia started to run after them. As he came to the end of the hall he turned at the sound of a yelp off in the distant. Trying hard to fallow it. Hurrying he saw America coming out of the room and closing it, locking it as he glare at the door. When he turned he jumped at the sight of Russia stopping in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! No worries! Just an intruder! So, you ready to go?"

"Are you just going to leave him in there? What about-"

"Secret service got it handled! Come on, let's eat,"

There was an off feelings. Russia could feel it. Looking at the door he pushed his mind to think more about it. This seemed to worry America because he tugged at his arm, trying to get him to come with him.

"Come on, Ivan."

Jumping at the sound of his human name Russia looked down.

Smiling America tugged him a long a little more forcefully. "Come on, let's spend the day out, okay? Just us?"

Looking back once more Russia frowned but went with America. There was something still lingering but he did enjoy spending time with America. They had grown to like each other and since the world was pretty much hating him right now that left him as one of Americas few friends.

Of course Russia had to realize that it meant that America was one of his only friends too. Shaking his head he fallowed America out of the house and down a path way where they could change into normal human clothes before headed out on the town.

America waved to his boss from the gate way and Russia gave his boss an 'Why did you do this to me?' Look. His boss didn't need to know he enjoyed being with America. Walking he lisented to America talk on and on about the place they would be eating at.

"MacDonald's?" Russia guessed.

"No."

Stopping Russia looked at him. "Really?"

"Burger King!"

"Вы мало ..."

"I don't know Russian!"

* * *

><p>Russia sat on the guest bed drinking a glass of vodka. Going over some papers he felt his stomach trying to handle the America food he had eaten hours before hand. Taking another drinking, he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Da?"

"Can I come in?"

Hadn't he seen America enough for one day? Frowning he stood up an put the papers away. "Da, you can come in."

The door opened and America walked in and closed the door before heading for Russia. "You wanna play a game?"

Russia blinked as he noticed something on his cheek. A small scratch was there and it was red. It clearly just happened or at lest within thirty minutes.

"What happened?"

"Huh? What happened?" America frowned.

"You have a scratch on your cheek. Here, I'll clean it."

America let Russia clean his cheek, his eyes closed. Once that was done he asked Russia again to play with him and was rejected.

"I was going to sleep soon, America. Tomorrow maybe."

Frowning America crawled onto the bed and laid down. He looked at the taller man waiting. Russian raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"It's dark out. I bet your afraid of monster coming to get you."

"… You were watching scary movies again weren't you?"

"Shut up! Are we going to sleep or not!"

Feeling the need to tease America more he continued to do it and avoided the pillow being swung at him. Laughing he threw a pillow at America knocking him over. The 'fight' continued for a good twenty minutes when they both fell, America backwards and Russia forward and landed on the bed laughing.

Russia looked down at the blue eyes and blue eyes looked at him with a wide smiling face. Then Russia was thrown into shock when America pulled him down and kissed him lightly on the lips. The shocked washed over him until the lips pulled away and eyes looked into his.

Without thinking he leaned down and brought the lips together again, this time deepening it. Licking the other's lips he was granted access into the hot mouth. Trying to taste everything he could of America he rested his weight more on him.

The blue eyes blond moaned happily and whimper when they parted. "I love you, Ivan… do you love me?"

Looking into those deep eyes, Ivan kissed him again. "I do love you,"

They kissed more as Russia started to tug at his clothes, trying to get rid of them. As he did he kissed the soft skin of the neck, and started to leave a mark.

"I'm not a bad person… you know that, right?" Alfred said sadly. "You know I'm not bad?"

A little confused Ivan stopped and leaned back up and pressed their heads together. "Of course. You are not bad. Why would you ask such a thing?"

America smiled and shook his head against his, tears falling down. "I'm glad I fell in love with you after the cold war,"

That through Russia off. The Cold War? What was he talking about? Before the cold war they been secretly trading letter with each other in code, pretty much admitting their lover for each other until the war broke out and they ended up sided together on the allies and that time they spent with secet notes that they had to burn. Looks and glances, codes and even speaking-

"You do not know Russian?" Russia asked suddenly, but he said it in Russian.

"What? Speak in English!"

Stopping Russia frowned. How could he have forgotten? Was it because he was changed into The Russian Federation? Before then, America knew and spoke Russian. Very well in fact. Why couldn't he now? Confused he pulled the other to him and kissed his lips again before he started to drift off.

Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>On the second to last day of the meeting Russia stayed behind as America rushed off to take care of a few things with his boss which meant he wouldn't be back until the evening. So now he was here waiting. A good part of the day had passed when he heard something faint. It sounded like something and fallen with a thud and then started to drag itself.<p>

"Another spy?" Russia mused.

Maybe today didn't have to be so boring. Getting up he ran off the sound and slowed as he heard it behind the wall of the halls. Creeping along he touched here and there until he found a secret passage. Opening it he slipped carefully started to trail the sound of feet. By the sound the person didn't have shoes or socks on.

Thinking that was strange he tried to stare into the dim light. At the end of the hall he saw someone cloaked in a dirty ragged sheet that a dingy gray and whoever it was panting in pain as he struggled along. A high level prisoner?

"Halt!"

The person yelped and seemed panicked and started to run off. Running after him Russia knew he would catch up soon. The wobbling fool wouldn't be able to get far. Still it was fast running for it's life. The thing turning away into another hall and Russia turned catching it by the waist and tried to pull him back but they slipped and landed hard on the hard concrete floor.

"N-No!"

Hands flew up and started to hit him. Pretty strong for someone who seemed to be having trouble escaping. Russia grabbed the wrist and half them in one arm and forced them above the other still hidden face in the makeshift cloak sheet.

"Stop… please! Please… please, let me go…" The voice trembled pitifully.

Russia reached down and pulled the sheet off violently. He wanted to know who this was. Who was escaping from prison in America's house. And this might have been the same one that had been running away from last time. As the sheet pulled back left him in utter shock.

frightened blue eyes looked up to space unable to focus, Cleary something wrong with them as fresh tears rolled down his face. The dirt smudged places on the pale skin, the dull hair messy and coated with what looked like blood. The tore clothes hung there and bruises here and there, both new and old and some fading.

"Это не может быть ..." Russia whispered breathlessly.

A whimpering voice made his stomach turn.

"Ru ... России? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что ты ... пожалуйста, пусть это будет вам ..."

"America…"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a dream and I woke up to type it out. I hopes it's not to bad but I might just make this one a one-shot or continue it.<strong>

**It feels like a one- shot right?**

**"Это не может быть ..." = It can not be**

**"Ru ... России? Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что ты ... пожалуйста, пусть это будет вам ..." = Russia? Is that you? Please let it be you…**


	2. Chapter 2

The hands they had been trying to hit and beat him a few moments before and now touched his face as if trying to make sure he was real.

"Who are you?" Russia asked.

He spoke in Russian. He wanted to know what was going on. This looked exactly like America and sounded just like him but he had seen him off this morning perfectly fine. This could not have been done in the mere hours since their parting.

This was years of torture.

"Do you not recognize me? It's me! America!" He responded in Russian. "You have to believe me! Please, Vanya, it's me!"

Startled he pulled back and looked at him. No one called him that and the last he heard it was before the end of World War II and that was in code.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes? Ask me anything and I'll answer it! Just please help me!"

"The last letter you sent to me… the untitled one. What did it say?"

The smaller man swallowed and repeated the letter.

"'The war is coming to an end and we have plans to help those affected from it. Far form my mind are here letters we started to send to one another and each time one arrives my heart feel a little lighter with knowing what may fallow. Even though this will be looked down upon the world I hope what has been passed along these coded words are returned in every way. I know all secrets don't last for ever, but Vanya how would we live? Where would we stay? But most of all when can we be with one another? The final battle is starting and I am glad to stand beside you with all my heart.'"

Even said in Russian code Ivan knew the words as well. The last letter he ever received and after that America became different after the War and then the Cold War increased hated feelings. But these words… in the right order, with the same meaning it held all those years ago.

"Those are the words form the letter… If you are America… then explain who is running the United States."

"The Confederate America!"

"Impossible."

"No, it's not. Do you not find it strange that my country was doing so well and then suddenly plunged? Do you not think it strange my letters stopped coming? That America no longer speaks other languages other then his own?"

Russia leaned down more to stare into the dull blue eyes.

"Do you not think it's strange that things are changing in opposite ways of everything America had said he would do?"

It made sense. "The Confederation of America died long ago. Even if he did then he would-"

"Do you not think it strange that I would hate that which I love, Vanya…?"

Taking off his coat, Ivan wrapped Alfred- the real Alfred in it and made sure he was secure I it before lifting him up. He was painfully little. The other wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could still shaking. His body was too weak to handle all of this. Running down the hall Ivan's mind was racing.

"Where are we going…?"

"The room I'm staying at. I need to figure out away to get you there without being noticed."

"Has the layout changed since I disappeared?"

Well that was guilt. "No."

"There should be a passage way leading to the guest rooms. Only I know about it. Which room are you staying?"

"The main guest room."

"Turn right when you come to the next opening. Then up the stirs and then the wall there will have old books. Pull the one that says Mother Goose and the door will open your room."

"You know ti all by heart?"

"I've been try to escape… for a long… time…"

Looking down he saw that he had passed out. Feeling his heart throb slightly he remembered long when he thought America had suddenly changed and played with his heart, now he had found out in a matter of minutes that the one he loved had bee captured and locked away and here he was… no.

Once back in the room just as Alfred had said, he laid him down on the bed and ran to start the bath. When he was sure it was fine he went back and helped the other out of his clothes and the rags. Lifting him he tried not to look at the beaten body.

Laying him in the tub the other woke up. "No!"

"It's alright!" Ivan tried to calm him down.

"Vanya? Oh god, I thought it was a dream…"

Tear rolled down the pale face. Ivan whispered comforting words, well, as best he could and cleaned him up. Once done he took him out and helped him dress in some of his clothes. Alfred slipped on of his work shirts on himself and didn't bother with the pants since his legs hurt a lot.

Then he rested on the bed for a few hours but Ivan knew he had to hide him. Looking around he figured there had to be another place that the other America wouldn't find him. Lifting him up, he carried him to where he made a makeshift bed in a large trunk.

"Will you be alright until the morning? I will bring you food soon. Try to rest and don't make an noise."

"Yes… I understand…" Alfred mumbled sleepily.

* * *

><p>Ivan stood there looking at the closed trunk. He had left some easy to eat foods for him inside of it and was glad that the trunk was made with hole sin it so the other could breath.<p>

Now he had a problem.

A knock on the door made him snap out of though. Looking over he knew who it was and went to open the door. A smiling face greeting him and despite himself he smiled back. His heart confused .

"You'll never guess what happened-!"

"Alfred, Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Yeah! Come one I know a place we can go! Hurry, hurry!"

As the night went on he didn't know what to do. This Alfred was just as attracting to him as the other one. To make it worse the Confederate was leaning on him, hugging his arms and looked at him with genuine love.

But America… the United States of America had the same look in his eyes. The one she looked into and even though dull still had the same look and now the problem. They were both part of the land America.

So, which one did he love?

Leaning on Ivan's shoulder Alfred continued to tell Ivan about his day and where he went, what he did and other things. Hugging tight to his arm he ordered another soda. Happily laughing he held on tighter to Ivan when he noticed something.

"Hey, you paying attention to me?"

"Hm?"

"Ivan! Alfred whined and pouted. He wanted attention. "Your so not listening to what I said!"

"Da, I was distracted."

"By what?"

"I was thinking about how strange it would be if anyone saw us together,"

Laughing loudly Alfred latched on to his side. "They'd freak out!"

As the day grew into the night they headed back. That night he slept in Ivan's room hugging him as they sleep, never noticing how he tensed. As he slept he wondered who he would tell first. Still at lest he knew he was in love and it was returned.

* * *

><p>Russia looked at the door. He had little time. Grabbing his suit case he opened it and was glad he had packed light. Still it was a large suit case. Moving some of the clothes around he ran to the trunk and opened it.<p>

Blue eyes shot around widly.

"It's me. I'm going to hid you to get you out of here. You must remain silent at all time until I tell you."

"Understood."

Lifting up the frail body he placed him into the suit case and fixed him so he would be some what comfortable and wrapped a sheet on him. Closing it, it clicked shut and he knew he had a limited time to get out of there. Rolling the suit case down the hall he tried to be calm. Once outside he placed the suit case in the car and clicked it opened a little.

"For air." He whispered.

A tap made he know it was understood. Inside the case Al wrapped the sheet around him more. It was cold. He knew it was because he was weak and sick and underweight and his stomach had shrunk. Still he tired to remain calm that he was almost out. After all those decades he was going to be free again.

Closing his eyes he started to fall back into another deep sleep when he heard the car start. Opening his eyes tiredly he wondered what the outside world looked like now. He wasn't a fool. He knew his country was constantly changing and so was the world.

The ride seemed almost like a dream. The air form the crack made him want to cry. To feel it brushing his face was amazing. Slipping in and out of a sleep he felt something touch his hair. Reaching up slowly he weakly held onto the hand that held his tight.

After a while he felt the top open and he was lifted out sudden and was placed on Ivan't lap. He was looking at him as far as he could tell. Weakly he brought his hands up to his face and traced the future and smiled at him lovingly.

Lips found his and he relaxed full.

Safe.

Alfred was safe.

* * *

><p>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be! How did he get out? Where was he? Where the hell was he!<p>

Confederate America looked around the cell only to see what he saw a few moments before. Empty! It was fucking empty! Cussing he ran out of it and started to run down the halls shouting for a lock down, screaming at them to find the evil half of himself and to bring him back.

Running into the hidden passage ways he looked everywhere. Then he saw cloth on the floor. Grabbing it he glared. He couldn't have gone that far. Chest tightening he looked around desperately. Then he looked around for any sigh of which way he had come.

He should have known! That bastard had escaped days ago and Ivan almost saw him! He was lucky that time but now he knew his luck was running out and he had to find away to stop the other America and he would find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>To sabacat: thank you<strong>

**To Cerulean Gaze: I will thank u**

**To Bookworm24601: I know huh?**

**To blanche: im glad u do**

**To My Pretty Russian Flower: Don't die! Chibi America loves you!**

**To queenofchaos: I will only say THIS once… Okay.**

**To Oh crap: Not clones. :D**

**To Suga Bee: Addiction as a fan girls best friend.**

**To love-for-baksa: XD Civil War made me think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now Russia was confused.

He had been keeping Amer- Union… at his house and went out with the Confederate. The other was healing inscribable… slow.

It was strange. He wasn't healing as fast as he should have and was always tired. The scars and bruises got a slightly lighter but that was it. Not only that the other seemed unable to smile at anything and complained that it hurt to but nothing was wrong with his jaw or anything else.

Then there was something else off about the Confederate seemed unable to frown. He did it when he asked to see it, just because of course and he said it hurt. Soon Ivan started testing them without them noticing. Little things such as what's your favorite color and other silly thing but only one of them could answer each question.

Union was quite and calm and shy. He would just looked out the window most of the time, walk peacefully, eat his food slowly, loved to read and never watched TV unless it was about books. He liked to sleep on his stomach and only sleep when it was pitch lack out and inside the room.

Confederate was loud, outgoing, and not shy about anything. He liked seeing things, traveling, ran anywhere or drove, ate his food as fast as he could, watched TV and played games like he was addicted and barely touched a book. And always slept on his back.

One talked, one didn't, one liked blue, one liked red, one always looked down and other happier then ever. One could lie so easily and the other couldn't lie to save his life. One hated to go out to eat and cooked of himself and the other hated cooking and went out and ate. One hated hamburgers, the other loved it.

"It's almost like their two different people… maybe twins?" No. That wasn't it. Ivan rubbed the side of his head with his palm. As much as he wanted to figure this out he couldn't. No. It was because he felt like they both where the real one.

A shift beside him made him look at the Union who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Reaching over he pulled up the covers on him and then stopped. Sitting up he carefully… and with a lot of skill, pulling the shift up more.

The scars and bruises still stood there. Strange. Shouldn't they at lest start to fade? If nations lived with scars forever they would look like monsters. Taking in the the poor body he pulled back when the other rolled over. Waiting he knew th other wouldn't wake up.

Never did.

Only the confederate woke up at the slightest touch. This one however simply rolled over. Waiting he saw him scrunch up his face in his sleep and then roll back over onto his stomach.

"Like two completely separate people…"

Laying down he started to drift off to sleep when his phone went off. Groaning he reached over and looked at it. It was a text. Opening it he couldn't help but smile at the picture. Sending back a reply he laid down and went to sleep.

'Your over sized sunglasses are cute, Alfred.'

A buzz and a text popped up. 'Yay!'

'Good night, Alfred.'

* * *

><p>Alfred still wondered around his country looking desperately for the other one. He was so worried. If he didn't get him back soon… well, he really didn't know what would happen but this had never happened before.<p>

Chewing on his bottom lips he looked around trying to figure out where he went when suddenly he ran into something. He stumbled for a second before hands steady him and he looked up.

"Ivan! What'ca doing here?"

"I cam to surprise you,"

"Really?" Alfred smiled happily. "Come on I wanna show you something - wait!"

"What is it?"

"I, uh… I need to do something first okay! Just… oh, just wait over there by that store! I'll be right back!"

Ivan waved as Alfred ran off. He waited for about three minutes when he saw the blond running back and pretty much jumping at him to hugged him.

"Your strength, Alfred." He grunted hoping his ribs would be spared.

"Oops, sorry. Ivan. I'm so glad you came! Come on I want to show this new place I found!"

Ivan spent the day being dragged around. When they got back to the blonde's house he was ready to pass out on the couch. Only Alfred could ware anyone out weather be human or nation… sighing he looked up the sound of him ordering them a pizza.

Getting up he got them some drinks. For him some water and for Alfred a coke. Looking over he heard him talking about what he wanted. Looking back at the drinks he slipped some powered into the can of soda and swirled the can a little before heading over to him and handing it to him.

"Thanks!"

Half an hour later Ivan paid for the pizza and wings. Setting them down on the counter he looked over at the couch where Alfred lay sleeping. Alright, drugged but it was the only way for him to see if… If he was right.

Walking over he took off the others jacket when suddenly the blonde's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I fall a sleep?"

"D-da…"

"Oh hey! The pizza's here!"

What just happened!

* * *

><p>France and England both looked worried as they saw Russia walking up their drive way. He looked tired and aggravated. They didn't say anything until he stopped looking down at England.<p>

"Hello, old chap… is there something you needed? England asked nervously, holding on to France arm.

"Da." Ivan was frowning and the glare didn't help.

"Would… would you like to come inside, Mon ami?" France asked standing slightly in front of his wife.

"Da." Another scary glare.

"Something tea…?"

"Da…"

They let him in and walked behind him just incase. Soon they sat down, Ivan on the coush and France and England sitting on two chairs across from him, holding hands.

"So… what brings you here to the country side, Ivan?" England asked.

"I need a spell or yours or a potion. A potion would work better."

"Why would you need that?" France asked.

"I have not been able to sleep in over a month. I need it as soon as possible."

They relaxed. So that's all he wanted. England excused himself to go make it leaving France and Russian alone.

"So, who are you in love with?"

"No one." Ivan replied.

"I can see the signs, mon ami. I know you are involved with someone. If you do not want to talk about it is fine, but is it a nation or a human?"

"Nation."

"Top or bottom?"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!"

"Aieee!"

* * *

><p>Ivan left determined to get to the root of what he was now sure of. Heading first to his home he mixed the potion in with some ice tea for the union. He drank it was out within seconds. Picking him up he took him to the room and laid him on the bed and started to get rid of the clothes.<p>

Looking at the poor body he took out a camera and took pictures on the neck, chest, and torso, but had enough respect to cover him at lest. Then turn him onto his stomach and took his back and legs. Dressing him up again he cover him and leaned down and kissed the soft hair before leaving.

Arriving at the other Alfred's house he took one last look at the pictures. As painful ass they looked he had to make sure. To see if what he though was right. Looking at the one scar that was on the wrist he signed. It was in a curved line. Almost like a knife or glass cut had been there. Turning off the camera he went inside, calling out to Alfred.

He came running down the stairs and lunched himself at Ivan knocking them both down. Share a fast kiss Alfred started to babble once again. Ivan listened until the other complained about needing a drink.

"I will get it for you. So, what else happened?" Ivan asked. 'I wasn't paying attention but he doesn't know that.'

As the conversation continued he dropped a few drops into the soda can, then paused and added two more just in case. All these months and nothing worked. If hoped this would. Handing it to the other he watche dhim down it without a second thought.

"And then I was like, Hey, dude! What the… what the… helll?"

"Alfred?"

Alfred swayed and let out a little groan. "I… I feel… sleepy…"

"You do?"

"Uh-huh…"

Standing next to him he held him up. "Have you not been sleeping?"

"Yeah… I.. I have… Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Will you… help me to… my… bed.."

The eyes closed he was lifted up into strong arms before going into a deep sleep. Feeling slightly guilty he took Alfred upstairs and started to take off the jacket when he remembered the scar on the Confederate's wrist. With a moment of hesitation he pulled off the other's glove on the right wrists and saw…

"So, it is true…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**To sabacat: indeed**

**To love-for-bakas: lol next chapter, next chapter**

**To Suga Bee:aww thank u that's sweet**

**To TheRussianRose: Don't be offended. My stories always go with a twist. Keep reading because it's not bashing on anyone. (Maybe China.) but please continue to read.**

**To watergoddesskasy: ;D**

**To artfan: read on, read on XD**

**To queenofchoas: addiction in Hetalia… is healthy for u.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Union stopped his gazing out into the meadow and turned as he heard the front door open. Setting down the cup of coffee he had he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and stood. He was waiting for Vanya to come and greet him like always.

This time however he heard another door open and close. Wondering why he walked over to the door and went out into the hall. Looking around he spotted one door with light under it. Slowly walking over he knocked softy on the wooden door.

"Vanya?"

The door opened and he was scooped up in a hurry and the door was closed again with them in the hall. Not saying anything he just let himself be carried away. Why bother anyway? It was nice to be held like this. Holding on he wondered where they were going.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Remember?"

"The American Civil War. What is the last thing you remember before you saw the Confederate?"

Confused Alfred looked up in thought. He remembered the war starting. The states choosing sides. The North he chose to win even if he hurt some of his southern states. It hurt. The most bloodiest war in his History.

"I remember… being with Lincoln… my leader then… There was a meeting…" Alfred said softly. "And it was raining… new troops arrived along with the rest of my Northern states… and then…"

* * *

><p>"Bring those cannons around!" Alfred shouted. "Make sure their loaded! You four go help! You Capitan! Are your troops ready?"<p>

"Of course they are. And what say you, Alfred F. Jones, A mysterious man whom the president himself says is the best one to lead all of us into battle? I have never heard of you before."

"Do not test me to day Winfield Scott. I have much to do and little time. I said move those canons!"

Alfred walked around give orders and helping them out with strength. He had twenty-five states on his side and eleven on the Southern ones. His other children… the eleven states. No… the Confederate States of America refused to give up their humans ways.

Now he had no choice. Walking up the hill towards the house where his leader was he stood beside him as he went over the plans and a speech to encourage them. As the meeting drew to a close they set out on their march.

It was earlier morning and the sun had yet to come up. He rode along side his Leader. It was going to be a while. Still he felt torn about it suddenly he felt sick. Shaking his head he focused more on the road. When they got closer and closer he felt it pull deeper within his body. Struggling he tried to remain unnoticed. As they got to the lines he felt himself starting to sweat. It was cold sweat. Swallowing his sat up straighter on his horse.

It was when they got to the border and he saw one of his children looking out at him with sorrowful eyes that he felt something. Hi hear let out a beat that he thought everyone could hear it. Grabbing his heart he slumped over the horse gasping in pain.

"Alfred!"

Then he remembered blacking out. When he woke up he was in a medical tent. Something was on his head and it was cold. Sitting up he rubbed his head.

* * *

><p>"After that I was fine. I wasn't sick anymore…"<p>

"Da. But you said it was raining. Where was it raining?"

The Union Alfred tilted his head frowning and eyebrows pushed forward as if angry he couldn't remember. Rubbing his head he shook it.

"I remember raining… but I woke up in a tent. It was raining outside the tent."

"It was ranging then."

"But… why do I remember feeling cold and wet?"

"The cold compress they gave you."

"No… it was all over me. I was soaked and then… I can't remembered anything after that."

"And when you first met him?"

"In a battle. We crossed swords by pure accident. It shocked us both and we battled. Every fight we sought each other, trying to destroy one another. But we didn't. Instead we ended up hunting each other until one day just before the first World War I caught him. He was in a lake in Mississippi, standing in the water fishing. Funny… I was just walking around looking for my state, and there he was. Fishing. Not the way with poles but the old kind."

Ivan nodded and handed him a drink. "Go on."

"He was there with his back against mine. Off guard. Then he grabbed on to a fish and started to struggle with it. So, I picked up a stick that was one the ground. It looked like a walking one, and I crept up behind him and swung it down as hard as I could. And I had him. I could have drowned him or killed him anyway I wanted."

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I couldn't. Instead I took him back to the white house and kept him there. I didn't hurt him. Well, I hit him a few times but other then that nothing else. We would talk, fight, argue, and sometimes just sit. He wanted out so bad., but I wouldn't let him. Ironic that he got out and switched places with me. Went on to fight the second world war… and I… I got a taste of being caged…"

"The cuts and bruises… do you know why they won't heal?"

"No. They just kept appearing."

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Alfred,"<p>

Groaned, Alfred opened his eyes sleepily. Blinking he could tell that Texas was gone. Not like he needed them since Ivan was pretty much a few inches from his face. Still dazed and drowsy he rubbed one eyes with the back of his hand. Reaching up with the other he tugged at Ivan for a kiss. It was granted and he smiled as their head pressed together. Smiling he closed his eyes started to drift off again when he heard a word that made him freeze.

"You are the Confederate, da?"

What Ivan expected was denial, yelling, bad lying and maybe pouting, but this? Not this. This wasn't what he expected. Not the looked of horror, flowing tears and a shaking Alfred. He tired to say something but it was stuck in his throat.

"Do not be alarmed. I knew already. Why do you cry?"

"I-I- I told you I'm not bad!" He screamed in a half sob.

Trying to comfort the other down he held him tight. "I did not mean to make you cry. And I do know that you are not a bad person."

The crying continued for a while and Ivan was glad the potion was still working. Somewhat or he was sure the Alfred would have shoved him off by now. When the crying came down, Ivan sat up and pulled him with him. Alfred tried to run but he fell forward and was caught by Ivan.

Moving them to the floor Ivan sat his legs crossed Indian style and pulled Alfred on to his lap holding his wrists tight so he couldn't jump up but not to tight.

"Shh, it is alright. I know you did not do anything."

Shallow breathing gasps died down before the other could talk. "Yer saying ya knew it was me that whole time and ain't said a word about it?"

"… That's an interesting accent."

"Ya don't like it…" Alfred said sadly as he let the facade of his fake voice go.

"I did not say that."

"Well, it sounded like it ta me…"

"I like it." Ivan said nuzzling his neck. "I really do. Alfred."

"What?" He asked sadly, almost painfully.

"Do you remember anything from the first time you black out on your horse?"

Tensing Alfred looked at him. "How the hell do ya know bout that?"

"I think I know why you have those wounds on your body. The scars, the bruises, the one scar on your wrist-"

"How do you know about them! Yer, lyin! Let me go!"

Struggling Ivan managed to kept a grip on him. "I know because I saw the Union's! Both of you have the same marks in every way! Tell me what you remember so I can help you. Please, just tell me and I will help you get better."

"… Ya anin't gonna lock me up?"

"Of course not. I would not lock up that which I love."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what a headache…" Alfred said as he sat up. "Where's my horse?"<p>

"Are you alright?"

Rubbing his head he looked over and saw eleven children standing there. They had guns raised as if worried. Blinking he rubbed his eyes. Sitting up slowly he felt the world move.

"What happened?"

"Yer against us! You want us destroyed!"

Rubbing his again he looked at them. "Destroy? Why would I be doin that?"

"Because.. Yer… you… they… Uh, Atlanta?"

* * *

><p>"It was after that I went with them. They we're afraid. Still just children themselves and here they had to abide by the human leaders of the South. It wasn't all bad. My children didn't believe in slavery, but the humans… they had control over them. I had to stay with them. They would never make it out alive."<p>

"You stayed with them?"

"Yes I did. We fought together. I knew we were going to lose but I had to kept them safe. The Country torn apart, I never was for slavery… everyone is free ya know? But… we had to obey the humans. We fought so hard. The states stayed in their own and I was at the front lines when I saw him. We looked so much alike. Then I realized… that we were America."

Ivan nodded and held Alfred who had turned around and was now laying against his chest. Rubbing his back he budged him to continued. He listened about the war, their fights, the fall of the south and then how they started to chase each other. Up to the point where Alfred said he was fishing and knocked out.

"Do you remember when you got out?"

"I was a sleep. I wasn't feeling well. So, I didn't answer when they called me. Then when he got closer to me, I grabbed him and ran. I found a room of uniforms. I thought I would dress in one and leave again. But they saw me when I came out they had him locked in the cell. How they did it I don't know, but they thought of us as the other. So, I forced my Southern accent down and was able to get by. I ended up reading everything about the wars and everything I missed. "

"You read?"

"I ain't stupid, ya jerk!"

"No, no, it just that you do not like reading anymore."

"I use'ta love reading. Then… I don't know I just ain't likin it no more."

"So, then you joined our meeting."

"I still remembered everyone. It was just something different that time around. I started feeling different all around. Silly sort of things."

"When was the first time you felt it?"

"After I was caught."

* * *

><p>Setting down his bag, Alfred took off his shoes, and folded up his pants. Once done he took off his shoes and socks, pulled off his Jacket and rolled up his sleeves and walked into the water. Going in until it was just a few inches below his knees he leaned down and reached into the water waiting for a fish. As the time passed he saw a big one coming. Getting ready he focused and then clamped down on it.<p>

"Got'ca!"

The fish struggled and put up a good fight. As he tried to gain a hold of it he didn't see the person coming up behind him and then something banged him and the only thing he felt was the water as he fell into it.

When he woke up he was laying in a cell.

* * *

><p><strong>To queenofchaos: .' Helps I am being shaken!<strong>

**To watergoddesskasey: I'm glad you did**

**To Suga Bee: You make a wonderful point and have given me a great idea on another fic I have been wanting to do. But Suga Bee I will need your help for Southern love because all I know is from the movies Gone with the Wind and The Help. Would you mind if I PM you?**

**To love-for-baksa: Then my job here is done ;D**

**To artfan: I wish I knew XD Just kidding! Next chapter, next chapter.**

**To sabacat: lol it's all good. I can't speel with everything on or off XD**

**To emsimpunk: Because I'm a bad perosn**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred didn't fight when Ivan pressed the bottle to his lips. Instead he drank the water gladly letting the memories fade. Suddenly feeling sleepy he started to drift of feeling a drop slid down his lips. Soon he was in a deep sleep and Ivan laid him down and covered him.

Leaving the room he saw the other one sitting by the steps looking concerned. Eyes looked on his. "He's here isn't he?"

"Da. Come Alfred, we have much to talk about."

Frowning the other stood and walked with him to the study. "I'm sure we do."

Once they seated Ivan began to tell him how a nation could part into two different people without truly dividing from one.

"Then is it alright for us to be part as such?"

"No. DO you not see how you two are comply changing. You can not smile, and he can. He can't control his urge to dream all the time, you can. In short you've been apart far to long. It's trying to turn you into separate people. However if that came true it could kill you."

"…What do I do to stop it?"

"You must fuse with him again."

"How?"

Ivan frowned. "You have to fuse by yourself… When he wakes up you will see. For now… why don't you rest?"

The union stood and walked up to him and sat on his lap. "What if I disappear?"

"You will not. It is like remembering two pasts as one."

"Hm…"

Ivan hugged him tighter. "I promise you will not."

* * *

><p>"No! I ain't goin at do it!"<p>

"Alfred you have to!"

"N-no, Ivan! I don't wanna! I'ma be gone the second we be fusin!"

Ivan began to wonder if telling the America when the potion had worn off and was not regretting trying to get him to do it. Instead he was having a hard time chasing him down. For someone who eats not but fast food, Alfred was fast.

Chasing him down the hall Ivan almost caught him but he wiggled away at the last second. Still running after him Ivan saw the Union watching from a slightly opened door. The blue just watching and nothing more.

"Alfred!"

"NO…!"

Still chasing him he fallowed him in the kitchen and nearly fall when Alfred tripped on nothing. Getting his balance he reaching for Alfred who crawled backwards away form him and then broke his wall. Punched a gaping hole right through it and took off.

"He's pretty fast… Maybe you should… track him?"

Ivan looked back as the Union walked down slowly and carefully. He knew they were running out of time now. The union was getting weaker and the Confederate strong. Looking he saw the other following with his eyes sharply.

"Your eyes have healed?"

"Yes. I can see clear now."

"But your voice is weak. Your losing it."

Alfred shrugged. "I'll be okay. Just need to rest."

"Come. I will take you to rest and here is a cell phone. Call me anytime."

"A… A what?"

"… Let me show you…"

* * *

><p>Alfred continued to run as fast as he could. Looking back he could see he was far from the house. Only problem was he was now stuck in the cold. Shivering he started to run again and ended up in a town and hurried into a shop.<p>

Shaking he looked out of the window trying to see if Ivan was going to find him. As he watched his glasses suddenly got blurred. Taking them off he cleaned them and put them back on. Confused when they stilled blurred he cleaned them again. And again and then realized…

"I can't see…."

His vision was too blurry with out his glasses but with them it was almost worse. Feeling sick he sat down in the corner of the shop and covered his eyes. Maybe if he rested it would go away. Slowly he began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan drove down the road. How far had he run? Sure Alfred was fast and strong but he couldn't have gotten that far. Soon he came to a village. Get off he looked around and asked about if an American blonde whom had run off and was in a certain state.<p>

After looking into five shops someone told him about a blonde hiding in one by the front window. He was covering his eyes.

"There you are."

"I can't see… My visions all burry even with my glasses…"

Sighing Ivan picked him up with out a moments hesitation and took him away. Once in the car he started to drive them home.

"I know how to get you both back as one and it will take about a week to do it."

"Why a week?" Alfred asked leaning on him.

"Because I need to take you both home to your country. That and did I not promise you I would take you out?"

"So yer are sayin I'ma disappear!" Alfred wailed.

* * *

><p>Once back in America the and after a very long week Ivan was glad to have them both sitting down together.<p>

"So what do we do?" The union asked.

"I need you two to make a small cut on your palms and then hold hands cut to cut."

"I ain't wanna." Alfred pouted.

"You are uncivilized."

"I ain't either!"

Ivan wathced them yell at each other before he reached over and grabbed their plams and made the cuts himself.

"Hurry. You are running out of time."

And with that he forced their hands together. Years ago when he had his cival war Russia had done this. It was only a light pain. He had neglected that fact that both of them had been split for far to many years and they both lt out screams of pain as wind and light wrapped around them pushing Ivan far. Back.

"America!"

"Ivan…!"

"Vanya…!"

The light got to bright and Ivan had to look away and as soon as it had appeared it had vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>To watergoddesskasey: lol nope<strong>

**To In The Mix: I updated late… really late…**

**To love-for-bakas: Them in bed. Just kidding! Or am I?**

**To Suga Bee: Thanks for much for your help! I ended up watching Gone with the Wind and Where the Heart Is. And I did try to find the other but I didn't D:**

**To quenodchaos: Yay! I has RuseAme cats!**


End file.
